fiendsreachfandomcom-20200213-history
IzzGut SmokeStalker
“There was smoke and tentacles and screams OH GODS the SCREAMS…(wimpers)”beggar. Few things are more disconcerting than a goblin that's gotten its grubby mits on smarts, magic, and morals. 'History IzzGut SmokeStalker started life as a slave on a plantation own by a Cheliaxion Noble family. This of course only lasted until all hell broke loose and SmokeStalker ran off with a fully stocked alchemy lab and an intelligent flying skull. Said talking skull taught SmokeStalker alchemy in firm belief the young goblin would sow chaos with the knowledge. He promptly became a drug dealer and later joined a revolution. So mission accomplished? SmokeStalker oddly for a goblin quickly made friends amongst the revolutionaries he originally joined because he thought there would be lots of fires to light. The Kintargo revolution transformed our goblin friend from an unstable drug dealer into a dangerous spy and lethal air cavalry. As the revolution turned into a nascent government SmokeStalker flew of into the sunset having helped set the city of Kintargo free of the grasp of Cheliax. Said sunset led into a strange storm with purple lightning as the clouds past over him SmokeStalker was pulled into the world of dreams where he accidentally glimpsed the full majesty and true form of desna, receiving a large amount of psychological damage and maybe some compulsions, on his way to fiends reach. As he flew out the other side of storm a single green lightning bolt fell. IzzGut quickly moved in to his favorit place to live the slums the local gangsters do not appreciate this. It turns out that Desna wanted this strange freedom fighter in fiends reach to maybe create some freedom for the denizens and the city itself. Sometimes Nightmares rule the world. There is a story of fallen city not long ago a city fell to the cults Hell as yet more nightmares spread across the world a lost goblin was turned into a mercy. There are no souls or ghosts in that empty husk of a small city only the whispers of mythic power echoing thru the walls. Once upon a time the church of Set ruled with compassion for the beleaguered masses. Once upon a time the messengers of the Outer Gods corrupted a church of Set. Now where there was once a pyramid standing proud at the center of metropolis, is only a crater. Once upon a time the Song of the Spheres wove a dream, to get this dream to those who needed it most she forged a weapon of the kind long forgotten to all but the gods the kind one kills other gods with. Forth the blade went tearing and clawing at the fabric of reality the structure of the Prime Materium. Dancing in the void a living path between to points poked holes in a prison so those that lived there could dream. "The Wanderer falls back to the cradle of death let the world Quake." Prophet Redacted A'ppearance Three feet tall grey skinned with lime green tufts of hair and black orbs for eyes filled with glittering stars and butterfly wings is the ruff description of this goblin when he is naked. However he is mostly seen wearing a black explorers outfit hood and mask on the rare occasion he is seen. His signature goz mask is now a black iron wood mask covered in line carvings filled with hidden butterflies, stars, and lightning bolts. 'Personality Izzgut is a friendly but cowardly goblin and wile functional he is obviously insane. Most confirmed encounters with Smokestalker involve some sick or more often injured person having a masked goblin run up gibbering healing them and then disappearing. Getting to know IzzGut one quickly learns he is a generally kind little nutcase that genuinely enjoys freedom fighting however one should be careful what you tell him as his tool set is limited mostly to killing and healing. F'riends Although he's been in Fiend's Reach for some time now, he hasn't made many lasting friends other than Old Man Douglas. And Batty, SmokeStalker’s faithful steed a dire bat, IzzGut raised from a baby. Now an accountant in Fiends Reach The order of the Bladed Song those inspired by the wake lef buy Smokestalker and lacking any idea who he actually is. 'Enemies Cultists and Slavers if you ask any of them they will freak out thinking he is watching and any moment they are going to die. Keepers of laws and any one else holding tight to power as all have heard that there is a goblin with no concept of why laws, and a whole lot of the power to kill. ''''Aspirations IzzGut aspires explore to the darknes and kill the monsters hiding there. Category:Character